


the point between rage and serenity

by peachramyeon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, ongnielweek, ongnielweek_day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachramyeon/pseuds/peachramyeon
Summary: The story is set in the modern day, except people with special powers, quirks have become commonplace throughout the world. Heroes have now filled the world to defeat villains.Seongwoo was born quirkless but his boyfriend, Kang Daniel is in turmoil because of his own powerful quirk. Seongwoo doesn't want anything else more than to see him happy and free from the anger and unfairness of the world.





	the point between rage and serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on Boku no Hero Academia. I love Todoroki Shoto with all my heart.

Light brown hair, beautiful soft eyes with heterochromia, left eye like the deep turquoise ocean and right eye like bronze, cute smile, a very attractive beauty mark under the right eye and a cute nose. Seongwoo tries to save every single detail of his lover's face in his memory. Seongwoo can see his scar which covers his left side of his face from eyebrow to his ear. The scar of shame that his own mother gave him by pouring boiling water on his face when he was just a small child. His father was not a good man. He married Daniel's mother just for her quirk in hopes of getting a child with a powerful quirk. Daniel's father drove his mother into madness. His mother saw Daniel as a reflection of his abusive and cruel husband. People might say that Daniel looked cruel, people would pity him for what happened to him in the past or they would treat him like a monster but Seongwoo never felt that way. The tall man standing next to him is one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life and he was happy to have him.

"Daniel?" Seongwoo asks and takes his lover's hand into his. His hand is cold. Seongwoo shivers. Seongwoo feels how Daniel's quirk is starting to show without him noticing. Daniel's right side is almost cold as ice but Seongwoo can see red and orange flames flicker from Daniel's left side and Seongwoo knows it was a sign that he is nervous.

"I promised not to use my old man's quirk. Ever." Daniel says with a stern face, rigidly between his clenched teeth. "I will never be like him. I don't want to hurt anyone not like how he hurt me and my mother and god knows who else. His pro hero identity is a scam, he's just trash." Daniel tightens his grip and Seongwoo squeezes his hand, tries to calm him down, tries to signal him that he's here, that he's not going anywhere, he will always be on his side.

"I know. You're you and your father is his own person. But it's your power after all, right? There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is so much good too, I can feel it."

Seongwoo won't never understand Daniel's struggle, he knows that, he himself was born quirkless after all and hybrids like Daniel were very rare even though superpowers were the norm now. Daniel was an elite with powerful genes with ice powers from his mother and fire powers from his father's side. Different from him.

 

"I want to be a hero too." Daniel says and breathes out slowly.

  
"Daniel, look at me." Seongwoo says and takes the younger one's face between his palms. Daniel's left side is warm but there's no signs of flames anymore.

"You're going to be a great pro hero, I know it. You're the strongest student of us all and I don't mean just your quirk. I believe in you, Kang Daniel." Seongwoo says firmly and gives the brown haired boy an encouraging smile.

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Daniel hums and presses his cheek on Seongwoo's palm like a puppy, needing more attention.

Seongwoo feels like his cheeks start to burn and it's not Daniel's quirk's doing. He can't stop his smile from spreading on his face. He tiptoes and gives a peck on Daniel's forehead.

 

"I love you too."

 

Daniel pouts and puts his hand on Seongwoo's waist pulling him even closer than before. "Is that all I'll get?" he purrs.

"You're so cheeky." Seongwoo laughs and looks at his lover's handsome face with amusement.

"Maybe, but I know you like it." Daniel smirks and leans down to kiss Seongwoo on the lips. Daniel's lips are warm and they taste like peaches and all kind of lovely things Seongwoo can't even describe because his head is spinning and his thoughts start to become a mess. God, why was he such a good kisser?  
Finally Daniel steps back, still holding Seongwoo's hand.

"Go. You can do it." Seongwoo says gently and squeezes Daniel's hand one more time.

"Don't burn his office down."

"I might, if the old man annoys me too much." Daniel says and continues quickly when he sees Seongwoo's worried face. "I was joking. I'm not that reckless." he smiles at Seongwoo, mischievously.

"I will be waiting for you." Seongwoo says softly and waves at Daniel.

 

 _I will be waiting for you._ Through this life and the next life to come. _Always._


End file.
